Khalan Alexandra Holloway (character)
|eyes = Hazel |skin = Very pale caucasian color |magic = Bright pink mist |image1 = Normal (short hair).png}} Khalan Alexandra Holloway, known more commonly as Alex, is the queen of the Multiverse. She is also a Creator. She is the current incarnation of the true Queen, although it is unknown exactly which one she is. Background Early Life Alex was born and raised on the planet Earth. None knew of her powers until her later in her life. Her early life was uneventful, and as most of her family is deceased, few remember it. She discovered her powers at the age of fifteen. Mord-Sith At the age of seventeen, two Mord-Sith were sent to capture Alex. She did not know what a Mord-Sith was, and so tried to defend herself with magic. This resulted in her capture by the unnamed Mord-Sith. She lasted an unnaturally long time under her first round of torture, but was ultimately broken. Her second and third breakings were unorthodox, as her mother and father died prior to her capture. Instead of watching her mother be tortured to death, she watched her cousin, Carmen. Instead of torturing her own father to death, she broke and killed her cousin Teagan with her Agiel. She was a Mord-Sith for only two years, as she regained her sanity via magic and left. First War Alex lead the Rebellion in the first war against Bill Cipher at the age of 26. She was their best 'weapon' in that she could kill quickly and without remorse as a result of her Mord-Sith training. She often even cracked jokes on the battlefield, and held great disregard for the lives of Cipher soldiers. When the Rebellion was losing the war due to Lillian Cipher's water construct soldiers, she turned the tide by finding and killing the Cipher girl. After winning the war, most of the Rebellion was set upon destroying Lillian for good, but Alex did not allow this and hid the girl instead. Prisoner of Ivory Thorne At one point in her life, Alex was captured by Ivory Thorne for unknown purposes. She escaped with the aid of Grace Bell and killed Ivory after a period of entrapment. Second War Alex fought alongside Mick Cipher in the second war against Bill Cipher, and brought several of the best soldiers of the Rebellion with her. This war occurred when she was 28. She protected her allies and friends above all, and only failed to protect Mick. She was devastated when Bill killed Mick at the very end of the final battle, and overjoyed when he was able to return from death. Battle with Ivory After Ivory's resurrection, Alex worked hard to defeat her once more. This process took a very long time, and eventually narrowed down to one final battle that a small sector of the Rebellion barely won. This was at age 29. Time of Peace After this battle, Alex, and the Rebellion by extension, entered a period of peace that lasted about a year. Few problems happened during this time, and she used the time to recover from her previous battles and wars. Sometime in this period, Alex's snapped, as her sanity had already been stretched thin. Preparation for the Third War Alex is currently preparing the Rebellion to defend the Multiverse against the Sanguis de Soribus. She has allied with the Ciphers and is attempting to do so with the House of Thorne as well. Personality Alex is a crazy woman with a penchant for recklessness. She is kind and compassionate, but very intolerant. She often speaks before she thinks, and sarcasm is always the first thing to come to mind. She is an excellent liar, but prefers to tell the truth. She is intelligent and observant, though she rarely mentions what she notices. She believes that all people should be free, and fights to defend that of those who can't defend themselves. She is selfless, sometimes unnervingly so, to a point where some consider it suicidal. Alex knows when to be kind and diplomatic, just as well as she knows when to be cold and ruthless. Sometimes it seems that her mood can change at the drop of a hat, but it is normally controlled, as her insanity keeps her emotions regulated by keeping her craziness in charge. She is no stranger to anger, nor to sadness, but is good at fighting them off. She believes in second chances, but never offers a third. Appearance Alex is an extremely pale, though Caucasian, human woman. Her eyes are hazel, with a noticeable gray ring around the outside. Her eye sockets are large, making her eyes big as well, and her eyelashes are thick. Her thick hair is cut short, with bangs swept to her left, and dyed blood red. Her natural hair color is a very dark brown. Her nails are long, sharp, and painted black. She also tends to wear black makeup. Her clothes are all black, and she often refuses to wear any other color. She wears a necklace with six different pendants- a dog tag, a silver crescent moon, half of a 'best cousins' necklace, a fleur de lis + peridot, a twisted piece of green sea glass, and a circular pendant of Bill Cipher's two-dimensional form. The pendants are hung on a black lanyard, as other chains seemed to break quickly. When she has reverted to her queenly state, her wavy hair is so long that it reaches her hips, and is undyed. She wears a silver dress that hugs her form, with one translucent, glittering, elbow-length sleeve on her right arm. In this form, she wears a peridot cut in the shape of a crescent moon hanging on a silver chain instead of her usual multi-pendant necklace. She does not wear shoes nor makeup of any sort in this form. Powers and Abilities While Alex is capable of all powers that have ever been used, as well as besting anyone else at magic, here are a few of her most notable abilities: * Creator Powers ''' ** Alex is both a Creator and the most powerful of the bunch, being able to use her power to support the entire Multiverse and to continue to create every day. * '''Species-Specific Powers ** Alex has been known to wield powers that are specific to species. Some of these powers include the Sleep and Mesmers of the Nixen, the powerful dealmaking abilities of Dream Demons, and the flawless shapeshifting of Dream Eaters. * Species-Shifting ** Alex has changed species before, though she does not need to change species to use their powers. She has most notably become a Nixen, a Dream Eater, a Dream Demon, and and angel in the past. * Omniscience ** Alex fits her role of maintaining the universe easily, and always has a section of her mind watching the infinite parts of the multiverse. ** Alex is precognitive and retrocognitive, being able to sense and know all history and future that she has not learned of, seen, or experienced in her current lifetime. ** Alex is aware of the fourth wall and breaks it when alone or around other fourth-wall-aware characters. ** Alex knows all languages and is therefore able to communicate with anyone. * Queen of the Multiverse ** Alex's own word holds more weight than action from any other leader. She has, in the past, been fully willing to remove unsatisfactory leaders from their posts, and has known to have killed resistant ones by her own hand. * Forms ** Sylver '- Her hair lengthens by a significant amount- to the knees from her queenly form, and to her waist from her normal form- and turns silver. Her irises turn the pink of her magic- cerulean if she enters it from her queenly form. All emotion evaporates from her being. This form occurs when she is showing the most true, undiluted parts of herself. ** '''Daydream '- Her hair lightens to a more medium brown and lengthens to what it is in her queenly state, sometimes forming a ponytail. She dons her royal dress, which is a lighter and brighter silver, with black borders. Her irises turn the pink of her magic- cerulean if she enters it from her queenly form. This form occurs when she is showing the kindest parts of herself, especially when fighting hate with friendship. ** 'Nightmare '- Her hair darkens to black and lengthens to what it is in her queenly state. She dons her royal dress, which is black and has long, tight, opaque sleeves. Her pupils thin into slits and her irises turn red. She grows fangs. This form occurs when she is showing the parts of herself that harbor the most hatred, especially when fighting hate with hate. ** '''Shadow - Her form becomes completely black, with no visible outlines. Her eyes are overtaken by red light, and her fingers turn into sharp claws. Her smile is oddly visible, and all of her teeth are sculpted into sharp points. This form occurs when she is showing the parts of herself that harbor the most rage, as well as the most insanity. It is most likely to happen when provoked beyond her limit. Category:Characters